Halo: Before the End
by BreakX50
Summary: This is a story about the time between Halo 2 and 3. Before Master Chiefs arrival on Earth and how Seven Spartans were left there to defend it, while he was away on Delta Halo.
1. Chapter 1

Halo: Before the End  
SECTION I  
PRELIMINATION  
Chapter 1  
OCTOBER 21, 2552 SOL SYSTEM,

PLANET EARTH \ LONDON EUROPE,  
NEAR THE EMBASSY RUINS

The dark sky rained upon the ruins of the U.S. Embassy. The left over remains of what use to be London were now in pieces and the people captured if not already dead. What few remaining forces left on Earth were scattered about the planet unable to unite. The only thing to be heard were the distant cries of Banshees flying overhead on patrol for any human activity or out of order Grunts slacking off and of course the quite footsteps of a group of Spartans running through the streets into dark alleys. SPARTAN - 015 looked up into the dark sky as rain washed down and off his faceplate. He looked straight ahead and had to remember his mission. Repel Covenant forces and rescue any one captured...and if possible any one alive. He and his small group of what he thought to be the last Spartans alive were closing in on a covenant camp.

SPARTAN - 015 was tired, endless days of running through Europe looking for any survivors... so far none. He had been hit by plasma pistol bolts on both shoulders and received third-degree burns. He had inserted bio-foam to ease the pain. At last they reached the Covenant camp. He checked his TEAMBIO and saw all SPARTANS were a little over the edge. Blood pressure just slightly over average. None the less alive anyways.

As they peered over there cover they saw only the Covenant Brutes. Never has the team of SPARTANS seen such a beast. Standing 9' tall hairy and gorilla-like appearance...with immense strength they were no pushovers. Hardly seen on the battle field, SPARTAN - 015 knew this time the Covenant were serious. SPARTAN - 002 came to 015's side. 002 squinted and as his armor reacted by zooming five times magnification. "No Elites..." This surprised SPARTAN – 015, the Covenant attacking with full force, on a major city on Earth... and no Elites? Something wasn't right... and since when have the Covenant used the Brutes in ground combat? Weren't they only supposed to protect the Prophets in there ships and cities? There was no time to think of that right now, all that mattered was the mission and making sure he and his team got in and out, quite and fast, and with this time, survivors.

"Check all ammunition after we move in within two-hundred yards use hand signals" said 015. He checked his MA5B Assault Rifle, it read sixty. Next his M6C Pistol... it was heavy, a reliable feeling showing it was fully loaded. They were within one-hundred-fifty yards of the camp. He motioned 002 and 013 to the left, he would take the right. He froze; a Brute looked up and sniffed. It walked near 015's position. 002 steady his assault rifle, ready to give cover fire. The Brute was walking in the direction of 015's location. It stopped...four yards away, looked up into the raining sky and sneezed. Standing out in the rain must have given it a cold.

To the Brute it was an unlucky cold, to 015, a very lucky break. He relaxed... looked at his TEAMBIO and realized his heart rate was very high and slowly dropping. He looked at 002 and 013's proximity. They hand signaled that there were four Brutes on there side two unarmed and two with what seemed to be razor sharp bayonets. And two on his side with what appeared to be Plasma Rifles... but they were blood red... just like their eyes... 015 couldn't get more confused. Not only were there the Brutes and no Elites but new weapons as well? The small group of three Spartans was going to have to pull out all the stops.

He signaled back to 002 and 013 to take them out quick and silently. Two green acknowledgement lights winked on. 002 was smart, he saw a Brute move away from the other three and before it could set an alarm or scream it was silently on the ground, neck snapped. 013 was different, she was an ace in the sky. They didn't need anyone piloting there pelicans, she could drop them off, put the pelican in a secure camouflaged zone, and fly them out of there in one piece. She held her assault rifle steady and level aimed over 002's shoulder ready to give him any cover if necessary. 015 sighed... knowing one of the seven visual Brutes were down was good now only six left... and a whole Covenant camp left to go. 015 turned the corner and was face to face with a small five squad group of Grunts. They winked and he lifted his rifle. One of the Grunts squealed and fired. He quickly took cover and returned fire. All five were down. He heard a growl. Something he never heard before... something like... a Brute.

He looked over his cover and saw three charging at him, all armed with the blood red plasma rifle. He leveled his rifle finger on the trigger, and two Brutes fell. Looking surprised he looked to his left and saw 013 had been watching him as well and took two of the Brutes down before he or the Brutes could get a shot off. Something struck fear into his him. He remembered there were three charging... so where the third one? He looked ahead of his position and saw it in a furious rampage... with vengeance in its eyes.

015 pulled the trigger and emptied his clip into the beast's chest. It howled with pain but kept its momentum. He went into what Spartans had referred to as "Spartan Time" and got into a fighting stance. The Brute tackled 015 and he instinctively throw him off in a backwards roll. As the Brute hit the ground it shook. 015 checked his shield bar... half full. If he hadn't thrown the Brute it would have surely crushed him. The Brute got up steady its aim and fired. 015 was caught off guard, he knew that throw wouldn't take out the Brute, but he didn't expect it to recover so quickly.

The new version of the plasma rifle was fast. A bolt struck his chest depleting it to fifteen percent charge. And a second bolt struck his left shoulder burning through his shield and armor. He knew this feeling, the burning sensation of plasma melting through his armor. He took cover as 013 and 002 gave covering fire and took down the Brute. He let his shield recover, he couldn't move his arm. It was useless to try and do anything about it now. A squad of seven Brutes and a few Jackals were closing in on there location.

He realized he and his team were finished. But he had to fight, even if it only meant to live for just a few more minutes. He tossed two grenades, and both detonated before the Jackals could activate there arm mounted shields, that was a mistake that cost them their lives; it also took out two Brutes. Four went to 015's location while the other stayed and ran towards 002 and 013. "Go on I'll be okay!" said 013. 002 looked and nodded. He sprinted past the charging Brute. It stopped confused, wondering why it didn't challenge him. It looked ahead and saw 013 do the hand motion "Come on" and it smiled...if you could call what Brutes considered a smile, and charged.

002 was running low on options. Take on the Brutes with 015 or lead them away. He decided neither and came up with his own plan. He pulled out his M6C pistol and fired at one of the four Brutes. It fell. He was either really skilled...or just really lucky. Two of the Brutes, one a Brute Chieftain, turned and charged 002. He shot three more times. One hit the first Brute in the knee making it fall, and the other two shots were shot into the night sky as he was punched twenty-feet back by the Brutes large right fist. He got up, vision blurred and his shield read empty and slowly charging. His vision came into focus as two monstrous fist came down, he dodged, the concrete breaking behind him. He grabbed the Brutes head and attempted to twist. There was no snap. Unlike the first Brutes neck he snapped, this one was a Chieftain and aware of his capabilities and had seized his 002's hands.

It flung him over himself breaking through a concrete wall. His shields weren't up past fifty percent. He tasted blood...never a good sign. He picked up a fist sized chunk of concrete. His only weapon and hurled it towards the charging Brute... which had multiplied by five... it struck them all... and they all fell back. How had there been five Brutes? And how did one rock knock them all back? There wasn't five Brutes... there was still just one, his vision had become worse, and was seeing multiple Brutes. He was loosing blood and his vision. He looked at his feet... how much blood did he lose? Wait... this wasn't his blood... it was purple... he looked down and saw the wall he had crashed through also killed a pair of Jackals, they must have been sneaking around in order to finish him off.

He took their arm shields and plasma pistols, put one on each arm and activated both of them. He checked the battery of the plasma pistols, one read fifty-five percent and the other read sixty-seven percent charge. The Brute got up confused and saw the Spartan with the two yellow shield gauntlets and green glowing plasma pistols. It slammed its fist into its chest accepting the challenge, and it howled with much more rage than before. It must've been insulted being knocked down to the ground by nothing but a rock. It jumped higher than 002 thought something that heavy could jump and pounded it's fist into the left arm draining the are shield and rendering it useless. It then swung it's right forearm to the right to get a hit in. 002 was dazed not slow, he moved his right arm and blocked the attack, the arm shield crackled and failed now useless. He jumped back with a little help from the force of the Brutes attack and unleashed hell on the Brute with both plasma pistols firing till they over heated past the cooling point. His hands burned... he threw both pistols at the Brute and with such heat overload they blew up in its face blinding it.

002 then charged in and struck the monster on its throat with a chop of his hand, the Brute stepped back wide eyed, it was starting to choke; he broke its wind pipe finishing the job. He then collapsed not moving. Mean while 013 took out the Brute with ease. She didn't have to take on a Chieftain alone with out a weapon. She simply stepped left hit the Brute in the back with the butt of her rifle and shot it in the head, it was most likely an inexperienced Brute. And then of course took out the Brute that had been shot in the knee by 002.

015 had half a clip of M6C Pistol ammo and a useless left arm. He could take out a Brute he thought. He turned to find it on the ground. "Head shot..." he said and saw 013 with her rifle over her shoulder. They both moved to 002's location. They checked their TEAMBIO... he wasn't dead. They sighed with relief. Just out cold. Was this the whole Covenant camp? They didn't want to complain. They covered 002 in ruble to prevent any covenant from finding him while they looked for survivors. They reached the main stronghold of the camp. And inside were a dozen or so marines. All in cages like animals. Their IFF-TAG identified them as Delta Company... or at least what was left... "Are you all okay?" said 015. A marine replayed with a yell "Were oka- Look out behind you!" 002 and 013 turned to see a Brute with a razor blade bayonet raised over its head ready to slice them both into to two. It swung its weapon down, there was a gun shot in the rain and to 015, the world seemed to literally stand still.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Brute cocked its head foreword. It looked down at 015 and coughed blood on his face plate, and dropped the bayonet weapon to the floor. 013 pulled 015 out of the way, the Brute fell foreword hit the ground, face first dead. 002 stood at the entrance, leaning on the wall he shot his last round of M6C Pistol and hit the Brute, square on the back of its head. "What was the big idea of burying me under all that garbage?" said 002. 013 and 015 gave the two finger Spartan smile over the mouths of their face plates.

002 limped over to 013 and 015. "They were killing us for sport." said the marine who warned them about the Brute. "Took one of us out everyday... hunted us like animals. Nothing to defend ourselves but our bare fists..." The Spartans released Delta Squad. Totaling seven marines, there were several cages, three dozen or so. How many marines were released only to get hunted and killed? "At ease marine." said 015, "Come on, we should get going." said 013 as she walked to the entrance. 015 let two marines lean on him, despite his injured arms, as did 002. 013 opened the Pelican back hatch. 002 and 015 helped the group of marines on board. Once they settled in, the Pelican roared and took off. 015 checked his TEAMBIO. 002 had internal bleeding, two cracked ribs, second degree burns on both hands and a dislocated left shoulder... nothing serious. 013's bios were fine. She always seemed to get out of harms way with out a scratch. 015 checked his own bio-signs, third-degree burns and a numb left arm... he was ok.

He injected the tip of a can of bio-foam into his left upper port. The cold took him a little by surprise. That was good. It meant he would move that arm again in no time. 002 removed both Jackal Shield Gauntlets. The left one, broken from the double fist hammer attack was now useless. The right one, still useable. 015 reloaded his Assault Rifle and pistol. Both gave a satisfying clack. 002 reloaded and also reloaded 013's weapons as well. They landed near what use to be the clock tower, Big Ben. "Well set up camp here." said 013 as she landed the Pelican. "I'll go and look for any type of store, bring back any supplies or food if possible." said 002. "No, we don't know if were in enemy territory." said 015. "Were not," said the one marine, "that was their only camp in London." 002 nodded at the marine and 015, and took off running into the night. 013 leaned against a wall, and slowly fell asleep in the rain.

Even though it was raining... no water got into the suit, so she was comfortable against the wall. The other marines huddled in their own corners in the Pelican and under some dry shelter near some left over buildings. They all fell asleep. Spartan - 015 checked his team roster. So many Spartans that will never be listed KIA... he scrolled down to Blue Team, all still unlisted. Had they all died at the same time? Never able to list each other as MIA… or maybe they were alive... that was even better. He scrolled even further down and saw his group... Omega Team... Spartans - 002, 013, and 015. Were they the last Spartans alive? He shook that thought away. He scrolled to the bottom of the list. There sat Beta Team. Also unlisted... there had to be some Spartans besides them. "There has to be..." he thought slowly closing his eyes... "There has to be..." as he fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

015 woke up to the crackle of a small fire. 002 stood watch, 013 drank water from a canteen. The seven marines cooked open cans of soup, beans and whatever 002 was able to find. 013 handed the canteen to 015. "Drink, you and I both know you need it." He removed his helmet, his short brown hair, now damped with rain. His brown eyes stared into the night sky past 013. He drank, it was cold... he gave it back to her and nodded.

He put his helmet back into place. The marines looked at the two surprised. Like they didn't expect them to be human, as if they thought they were just machine. He didn't mind and he was sure neither did 013. Marines always looked at Spartans differently. So the Spartans made a close knit family, which excluded everyone else but a Spartan.

013 tucked her hair back into her helmet, brown and silky smooth. Questionably long, but the Spartans rarely removed their helmets, or armor for that matter. So there was never really time to check their hair length or get it cut. "Beacon being heard!" 015 shot up to his feet. "Who is it?! Covenant?" "No..."Said 002, "It's human...and it's a Spartan..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spartan - 003 switched his IFF tag to neutral. It was either keep it as UNSC and get ambushed by the Covenant... or keep it neutral and sneak by pretending to be on a high ranked mission. His Assault Rifle read twenty-nine. He had to think on his toes. Whit his squad wounded and him the only on field scout, he had to out smart the enemy. "Delta Squad, guard the Pelican and stay low." said 015. He handed out several grenades and the marines each got either an Assault Rifle or M6C pistol from inside the Pelican.

"Well be back." 015 turned his IFF tag to neutral as did 002, and 013. If it was Covenant... why would 002 say it was human... for that matter a Spartan? Right now all that mattered was finding out if it was Covenant... or indeed a Spartan. 002 looked down the dark ally... all he saw was the rain and darkness. He looked away and looked back almost instantly. "Elite…" he thought. 003 looked down the same alley and saw three tall shadows, all out of place. "Elites..." he thought. Three down the alley from him, ready to strike. He had to be ready. But what could he do? Twenty-nine rounds and three Elites, and no grenades, he had to out think them.  
002 saw a shadow down the alley. He signaled 013 to go left and 015 to go right. He would go down center. 003 knew their plan. He had to be in three places at once, but how? He laid his Assault Rifle down on top of some rubble, pulled a length of wire from his belt and wrapped it around the trigger and a drain pipe across from him; he made it face his left side. If tripped it would cover him for just a few seconds. He sank to his right and melted into the shadows. He knew he wouldn't win this... and if he did he would die on his way back to his camp. 015 looked over his shoulder down the alley.

"Nothing..." he thought." Must have camouflaged armor." He hoped he was right. In close combat he would see it shimmer because of the rain. 002's light winked green. This meant he was ready. 015 sprinted foreword. 003 stepped in, into the charge and pushed w with his palm into the chest of the charging figure. 015 flew back and slammed into the wall behind him. 002 then charged in and through a straight right punch. 003 turned, grabbing the arm and throwing 002 into 015. He heard footsteps coming behind him. He couldn't counter this speed. He looked at his feet... he saw the wire glisten in the rain. He tripped. 013 slid to the right... just out of the guns firing range. And then silence. Before he knew it, 003 was in a head lock, and 002 held a pistol to the figures left temple. "Stop!" yelled 013.

They all looked at her. "It's good to see you again." said 013. 015 released the figure. "Yeah and I'm still better than you guys it seems." the figure said as it stepped into the moonlight. 015 was a little shocked but not to surprised. It was indeed a Spartan... and it was 003, leader of Beta team.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The group of four Spartans moved to 003's camp location. When they arrived there laid 011 severely wounded. While Spartan - 088 and Spartan - 123 stood guard from covered positions. Both gave the Spartan smile upon the arrival of the four. They returned the gesture. "What happened?" asked 015. "We were on our way to Germany." explained 003, "our Pelican was shot down by Wraiths, and our pilot didn't make it. We crashed down and were bombarded with a new type of Covenant weapon. It was like the Plasma Rifle... but red and faster and much deadlier.

011 had it the worst. She had had no cover, 088 and 123 charged in and took out the squad of five Brutes. Of course they didn't get away clean. The Brutes almost had us I tended to 011. We've been here for days. I've been scouting for help and thankfully you guys showed up when you did." he explained. 002 and 013 helped 011 to her feet; they let her lean on them. "We can walk." said 088 and 123 nodded. But 015 saw them struggle a little to stand up. They walked the half mile back to the Pelican. They made it to the Pelican... and there laid six dead marines, and one being held by a Brute, as the other two in the group snarled. The Brutes backs were turned to the Spartans. 088 shot his rifle into the broad back of the Brute holding the marine. It dropped the marines and staggered foreword a bit. It turned picking up one of the bayonet type weapons these brutes seemed to favor that was at his feet. It leveled the weapon. 015 realized it had a hole... it fired something... and right now anything wasn't good.

"Down!" yelled 015. 002 and 013 pulled 011 to the left behind some rubble as 088 and 123 dived to the right to do the same. 002 and 013 slid back behind a few concrete boulders. The bayonet weapon shot a rocket-propelled-grenade and blew apart the cover 003 and 015 were using. "008! 123! Cover fire now!!!" screamed 015. They both popped up simultaneously and shot down the unready Brute at the right. It fell with a howl. "002! 013!" they made the left Brute fall nearly at the same time as the one on the right. The Brute in the middle looked at both fallen comrades... it looked straight at 015. He was the one who gave the orders to kill his brothers... he would pay. Its eyes turned from a golden yellow, to a fiery red. It looked up into the dark raining sky. "Rarrrhhh!" it yelled, almost a deafening noise. The four Spartans focused fire and unleashed there rifles ammunition on it. All four rifles emptied with a simultaneous clack. It shrugged off the assault and charged at 015. They reloaded and continued to fire, it ran through it like nothing.

It raised its bayonet weapon ready to cut 015 into two. 003 stepped foreword and acted as a human shield. The bayonet weapon cut through his shields like butter, and into his MJOLINR armor the blade sank. A mixture of hydrostatic gel and blood oozed from his chest as it slowly sank deeper into 003. 002, 013, 088, and 123 looked in shock... then there instincts kicked in. They all were about to charge foreword, but 015 reacted the fastest. He put his hands on the weapon and pushed back until it was completely out of 003. As he removed the blade from 003 he straight kicked the Brute and it fell on its back. 003 fell and didn't move. It closed its eyes from the fall. It re-opened them just in time to see 015 swing down the weapon...cutting of its head. The Brute's body lay motionless...as did 003.

013 ran to the Pelican and returned with three cans of bio-foam and a syringe with an anti-shock cocktail. She inserted all the cans of bio-foam into three different injection ports across his chest, and then injected him with the anti-shock cocktail. 003 slowly awoke. "Did we win?" he asked. 015 looked at the other Spartans, and nodded. 015 checked his TEAMBIO and went to 003. The blade didn't cut too deep into him. His shields slowed down the speed of the blade, and his armor acted like tar slowing it down even more. Other than slight blood loss he would be okay, the bio-foam would take care of him. His armor saved his life... as it did a countless number of times for the others. Near the two fallen Brutes the last marine stood, shaved blonde head, deep blue eyes...deep enough that if looked into could be considered an endless ocean. His eyes watered as he looked at the Spartans, they had a fire inside them... a fire no ocean or anything could extinguish. This was a rare quality in a marine. Two opposites that worked together, the fire kept at bay from the ocean, and the water could not put it out. He looked at his fallen team... he clenched his fist his arm trembled. "Thank you..." he said under his breath.

The Spartans stood there silent. "My name is Nathan Karr," said the marine, " My squad was all I had left and now I'm alone..." always alone he thought, as he looked at the group of Spartans he had tears in his eyes 015 thought that maybe the tears were part of that endless ocean. The tears were there, but they would not pass... the fire keeping them at bay. "You are all I have left... please let me join your squad... I won't take no for an answer." The Spartans never let any outsiders into there close knit family, but 015 knew there was something about this marine... something quite... something dark... something... like a Spartan. The marine and 015 shook hands. They both boarded the Pelican after the other six Spartans. Its engines roared as it flew up into the night sky. The rain had stopped... "It's time to strike back..." said 015."Where we headed?" 013 asked Nathan. "To New York City..." the Pelican screamed as it headed west.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

June 13, 2520  
Epsilon Eridani System  
Planet Reach  
Thirty-two years ago.

"015" said CPO Mendez, "You will lead Omega team. 013 and 002, you will be his squad mates, no his team mates and that goes for all of you. You will work together, protect each other and all come out alive together on each mission." the three nodded. 015 looked at his team mates; he never liked his designation number. He preferred his name, Break. He looked at 013 Hade. Her longish hair blew in the wind with the slightest breeze. She was quite and hardly ever talked out loud. He then looked at 002, Veritas. He was tall for his age. Everyone here was five or six years old... And only being six years old he stood out in the crowd of children like a sore thumb.

He cracked a joke every now and then, but never the less smart for his age as well. "003," said CPO Mendez, "You will lead Beta Team." 003 stood up straight, not knowing how to respond to being chosen a leader, trying to set a good example. "011, 088, and 123 you will be his team mates as well." 003 saluted Mendez. "003..." said 088, "I mean, Metra, I am happy to be on your team." Metra nodded to Kyu. 123, or Locke, seemed annoyed. "Just don't mess things up and stay out of my way." he said. 011, Karol, looked at the three then looked down at her feet. "Umm... I think were going to make a great team..." she said under her breath.

Metra and Locke looked at her. "Oh yeah? Well see..." said Locke. Metra looked at her "Ye-Yeah! We will won't we?" Mendez had a smirk looking at Team Beta, "All right! Team leaders step foreword!" yelled Mendez. Break, Metra and handful of other children stepped foreword. "Okay, these here, are stun rounds." said Mendez holding up a few small bullet shaped spheres. "If you are hit by these that area of your body will go completely numb for quite sometime. To be exact, thirty minutes. You will go against another team chosen at random. If you are hit by three of these rounds you will be eliminated.

This will be your first training exercise. Work together as a team and come out together as a team. No one will be left behind. These are the team match ups now here in my hand.

Team Wolf Pack against Team Foxtrot, Blue Team against Green Team, Omega Team against Beta Team." Break and Metra both looked at each other. Little did they know their teams would protect each other in the years to come. But for now, they knew they would be rivals. Their stare was broke by an agitated voice. "What?! How can you put us against someone that has more people than us! That's not fair it's three against four!" yelled Veritas. "Quite down soldier!" yelled Mendez, "you will learn war is not about being fair and in life you may not always get what you want, and things won't always turn out the way you want." said Mendez. Veritas grunted both Beta and Omega team got on the same Pelican.

They would fight in a forest with a small hills and boulders. Each team was given a map of where they could fight and where was out of bounds. And where to go and wait if they had been eliminated. The Pelican stopped and dropped off Beta. Then went a mile foreword and dropped of Omega. "Let the games begin..." said Mendez in the middle of the entire fields watching as the children poured out of their Pelicans.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Break, Hade, and Veritas all jumped off the Pelican. "Take these." said an officer. Handing them three generic looking rifles two clips of ammunition each and two stun grenades each, and a map of their location. "You have one hour to eliminate the other team, if you fail you will go without eating tonight. If you succeed the other team will go without eating tonight. The Pelican roared off to the original camp sight. "We should get moving." said Veritas. The three sprinted down the forest. Break knew he was getting tired they had been running non-stop for the past ten minutes. Had they even been going the right direction? "Let's...take...a break..." said Veritas. The three sat next to a tree.

The shade felt good as they had been out of breath and were sweating. Metra and Locke looked at the map. "Where do you suppose they could have gone to?" asked Kyu. "Well they couldn't have gone left, the hills would be something to much out of the way." said Karol. "So then they either went down the center...or to our right." Metra said to himself. "Kyu, can you go on top of that hill and see if you can spot them?" Kyu nodded and ran to the hill. They waited a few minutes and Metra spotted him on top of the hill giving thumbs up. He would need Kyu to watch his back. Something bonded Kyu and Metra. They lived on different planets. But lost their parents the same way, both were abandoned. They only really kept to themselves, and wouldn't really talk to anyone else.

Metra, Locke, and Karol ran down the forest center. They stopped and heard heavy breathing. Metra looked beyond the bushes to see Omega Team resting. Did they really run three-fourths of a mile in about fifteen minutes? It was ok. This meant they were tired and easy pickings. Metra leveled his rifle squinted closed his left eye and concentrated. Locke was to his left. Almost too happy to see how easily they were going to win this. He took a step foreword...and snapped a twig under his foot. Break, Hade, and Veritas shot up to their feet. "Ambush!" yelled Break. He dived left; Hade and Veritas ran to their right. Several shots were fired to where they had just been two seconds ago. Break knew if they had been there an extra second they would be out. "What a lousy way that would have been to go..." he thought. Kyu saw Hade and Veritas.

He smiled and squinted trying to see if he could pick them off himself. Karol stepped to a tree directly across from the two. She grabbed a stun grenade from her belt; she held it in her left hand and fired to the right of the tree. Both Veritas and Hade jumped to the left as she expected. She tossed the grenade. The two knew this was it. They fell for her trap and they were going to be eliminated. The grenade rolled to Hades feet. She covered her ears and closed her eyes. Kyu sat watching from afar awaiting to see the result. Nothing happened. The four sat there for a good ten seconds. Veritas got up and said "Get down!" as he dived to the tree to his right. Hade opened her eyes; saw the grenade had not been armed.

She picked it up and slid behind the tree to her left. Veritas shot at Karol's position. "How stupid could I be?" she thought. In all the hype of the moment, she didn't arm the grenade. Hade armed it and tossed it towards Karol. Kyu saw this. He focused, then closed both his eyes and shot one round. It hit the grenade and it flew off to Hades left and rolled away until it detonated, burning some grass and tree bark. Kyu looked at his hands and dropped his rifle. Did he really just do that? He knew it was all luck. Veritas looked to where the gun shot came from. He leveled his rifle and fired. The entire area around Kyu started to get pummeled with bullets. He got up and got shot on his legs and back. He fell eliminated. Karol popped out to her left and shot one round towards Veritas. Hade saw this coming and ran out and pushed him down, she had been hit in her left leg. She returned fire as she got up on to one knee. It hit Karol on her left hand, she dropped her weapon. She couldn't feel anything in that arm all the way up to her elbow. She had one grenade left. She armed it and popped out from her cover to toss it. Both Veritas and Hade shot in sync and both rounds hit Karol...she dropped, eliminated. The grenade fell in front of Hade and Veritas. She couldn't walk. Veritas knew she couldn't make it out alone. So he tried to pull her out of the way. The grenade detonated... Hade and Veritas... eliminated.

Break heard a blast to his right; he also knew he was alone. His arm was staring to irritate him, why was it so sticky? He looked and saw it was sap from the tree he was leaning against. He then had an idea. He got one of his grenades and smothered it in sap. He then grabbed his other one. He tossed the one without the sap to the right. Both Metra and Locke darted to the left as expected. He then sprinted foreword armed the sticky grenade and stuck it to Lockes shirt. Locke confused about what just happened wondered why he was just hit in the chest. He looked to his shirt and saw the red light on the grenade started blinking faster and faster. "Run!" he yelled looking down at his shirt. Break already a safe distance away shot Locke in the back. He fell to his knees. Metra continued to run not knowing why Locke had just stated the obvious.

He looked behind just in time to see a flash of light. Locke fell foreword... eliminated. Metra stopped not knowing what had just happened. He then screamed falling to his right knee. The left leg was now numb. Break was running foreword. Shot once more at Metra's right leg, Metra couldn't get away now, he was ready to win this. Metra shot at Break. Both of his arms fell numb as he tripped over a rock. He couldn't get up very well... or run. His knees were hurt from the fall. Metra primed a grenade, and tossed it. It fell perfectly between the two and detonated. Both Break and Metra...eliminated.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

October 22, 2552

Sol System, Planet Earth  
Over Atlantic Ocean

015, Break, looked at his team. 011 in the worst condition... she had to get medical attention sooner rather than later. He looked foreword and saw the Statue of Liberty... or at least what was left. The lower half was all that was left. Dogfights tore it apart when the Covenant entered the atmosphere. "We there yet Nathan?" asked Break. "Yeah, it's a small place near Time Square, it'll have ammo, grenades, and even a bite to eat... and well have your friend up in no time," he replied, "We got some forces left in New York City, and hopefully they can lend a hand." he continued. "Almost to our destination, ready for landing." the Pelican roared and slowed as it landed. Break and Nathan both stepped off the Pelican.

Kyu and Veritas carried Karol and Locke checked their rear for any one following in the sky. Hade checked the Pelicans radar and fuel gauge. Hade looked to Break and Nathan, "Were low on fuel..." Nathan looked foreword "Well get some if they have nay to spare, come on follow me..." he said. He led them to a subway tunnel entrance. "Hold on." he pulled out a flashlight and flashed it twice down the dark tunnel, on the other side of the cold darkness someone returned the signal. "Come on, it's safe." He led the Spartans down the tunnel.

As they approached the bottom Break could see there was a man sitting guard, torn cloths, dirty face, with a water canteen and rifle. The man looked almost disgusted to see him, both at Nathan and the Spartans. Break looked to his left... the subway seemed to have been caved in there, and to his right were a dozen or so civilians, and half a dozen worn out marines. They said nothing... not to Nathan, and not to the Spartans. "Private Karr," said a man coming out of the handful of marines, he was a Lieutenant by the insignia on his shoulder, "Where's your squad?" he said with a voice so cold it could intimidate a rabid dog. "Sir," Nathan said with a salute, "Delta Squad was wiped out. I would have been to if it wasn't for the Spar-" the Lieutenant interrupted, "The Spartans! Are the reasons the Covenant will find us here now! Do you have any idea what you have brought upon us Karr?" yelled the Lieutenant.

Nathan looked back at his companions, and then to the Lieutenant. "Sir the Covenant would have found this camp anyway. They wouldn't have left this planet with out looking under every rock for a living human. If anything, the Spartans will save us!" replied Nathan. The Lieutenant looked at the Spartans, "You have wounded... we can patch your friend up over there." Kyu and Veritas carried Karol to a small tent. "Well what do you need then? We don't have much to offer.," said the Lieutenant. "We need ammo, weapons and fuel.," replied Break. "Listen Spartan, I don't know what you have planned but we don't have much fuel, and it better be damn useful if your going to need it, all we have left is over there."

Break moved his head, almost unnoticeable, and Hade and Locke walked to the crates. "Rifles, snipers, rockets, grenades, and ammo. This will do nicely.," she said. Veritas and Kyu walked to the crates. "Lotus anti-tank mines and Fury-Tac Nukes?" said Veritas surprised. "Start loading up," said Break, "We can check what else is there later, Veritas Kyu start loading up the Pelican, Locke, Hade, check outside for anything we can use that has been discarded, Nath-" Break was nearly speechless. Karol stepped out of the tent, with a slight limp. The marines injected her with adrenaline cocktails and bio-foam. "And what will you have me do?" she said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

SECTION II  
BASTION AT THE TWO TOWERS  
October 22, 2552  
New York City, New York.

Even though Karol had just recovered, she was already helping the others move the crates to the Pelican. "We should get going..." said Nathan as he headed to the marine tent. Break walked up the tunnel and into the sunlit sky. "Were we able to get refueled?" asked Break. "Affirmative," said Hade, "We even have a couple extra barrels to refuel. Nathan emerged from the tunnel, wearing ODST black plated battle armor with an ODST helmet under his left arm. "Something wrong?" he asked. Break and Hade both shook their heads no. Suddenly, the sunny day grew dark, a shadow cast over them. The three looked in the sky. "It couldn't be a cloud..." said Nathan. "No." said Break. "Nathan tell everyone to get ready to evacuate, Hade start up the Pelican we have to get ready for escape." Nathan ran down the steps. "We have no room in the Pelican, we can't fit all those people." said Hade. "Then get her ready to move location then." said Break. "Everyone! Get ready to evacuate now!" yelled Nathan.

"Karr! What the hell is going on up there?!" asked the Lieutenant. "Sir! It's the Covenant, they-" "I knew they would come!" yelled the Lieutenant. Locke looked over to the two as he was gathering the civilians, he realized who it was. First Lieutenant Core Walker. "It's because you brought those damn Spartans that we have to die at the hands of the Covenant!" yelled Walker. Rage filled Nathan's eyes. "Sir! You and I both know it's not the Spartans fault! You are just to hard head to admit this wasn't the miracle hiding spot! Now be useful and gather everything you can...sir..." The civilians started to panic and started to run up the tunnel entrance. Break looked down and saw the people getting closer. "No! No! Turn back you can't go on the street!" said Break. "Veritas, Kyu, lead the people through the tunnel and wait for further instructions, Nathan go with them." he said. "Where do you plan to go?" said Hade.

He looked into the distance. "There..." he pointed. In the distance stood two towers, side-by-side, identical in every way. He heard of stories that the two towers had been destroyed in order to set fear in the past. And that they were rebuilt and made the side of good stronger, and that the fall of the towers did nothing but increase their strength and will to win over five-hundred years ago. The Covenant will not pass the defense of the towers. If they were going to go down, it would be the perfect place to put up one last stand. "Okay, wish me luck.," said Hade. "I'll take the front Kyu, you take the rear." they both turned on their floodlights and the tunnel illuminated. Walker came out of the tunnel. "We have three Warthogs in the back, use them to get to our destination faster." he said as he started back down the tunnel.

Break, Karol, and Locke both ran back behind a building and sure enough their lay threes parked Warthogs, one with a chain gun and one with a gauss cannon. Each Spartan got in their own "Hog" and raced down the debris filled streets. Break sent out a NAV Point Marker on every Spartans helmet HUD display. They all knew where they had to be. Suddenly and earthquake sound thundered behind the three. Break looked back slowing down to a stop. He got out of the Warthog. "No." he whispered. In the distance there fell a Covenant Gravity Lift Shaft. And down with it, came hundreds of Brutes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
October 22,2552  
Syphon System, Planet Galfix  
Forest of the Fallen

Down the forest marched a group of camouflaged Elites. They relied on the technology for their surprise attack. This was one of the few planets that reached the message of the Brutes and the Prophets betrayal. When the Brutes heard of this, they instantly began to exterminate the Elites. Both the Brutes and Elites gathered weapons and supplies and retreated. They ran into Galfixs forest where it was hot humid, and very green. Grunts and Hunters followed them as they were more loyal to the Elites, but not all did so. Some stayed with the Covenant, as to follow their religious beliefs.

Some Hunters stayed behind in order to hold off the pursuit. They would not last to long, Brutes have been known to wrestle down a Hunter and tear them apart. The Elites surrounded the Grunts; they would need to protect them, as they needed all the allies they could get. The forest was quite thick, and with the Suns heat, it wasn't entirely comfortable. Azdo breathed heavily, in the distance he heard the howls of Brutes, and the high pitch singes of plasma flying through the air. The Hunters would be able to mow them down for a while, but they couldn't hold of wave after wave of Brutes.

A Hunter pair fired one after the other in order to take out waves and let their weapons have cool down time. The Brutes saw that force wasn't going to work, they had to retreat this time, and they had to make a plan. Azdo and two other Camouflaged Elites, Greb and Nesna snuck up behind a squad of five Brutes. With a quick swing of their Energy Swords, they eliminated three of the Brutes; the other two dived ahead in surprise. The Brutes raised its Bayonet weapon and swung down at Azdo, Azdo raised his Sword in defense and the blade sliced in two.

The Brute backed off and Greb came from behind, his blade piercing through its torso. Azdo stood up, and was knocked back down, from the brush the last Brute shot at him from the shrouds. His shielding disappeared, as camo-armor shields had to power both functions. He fell to his knees and coughed blood to the floor. An unseen rustle was made in the bushes, and the Brute fell foreword, Nesna took care of the Brute. Break lay down and looked up into the sky. Through the trees, the sky darkened and then came the rain.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
October 22, Sol System  
Planet Earth, North America, New York City

Hade landed the Pelican behind the two towers. It would make a narrow pass to get attacked from behind. With the chain gun foreword, and the rear towards them, they could use it for offense and defense. Hades first thoughts were to unload the Pelican, but instead started to barricade the front of the building with boulders, chunks of concrete and debris. The Warthogs skidded to a halt. Locke and Karol continued foreword and parked the other two to the left and the right of the Pelican, cannons facing towards the makeshift wall, they would also be used for offense and defense.

Across the street emerged Veritas with the civilians and very few marines, along with Kyu bringing up the rear. "Everyone head inside the right tower, and stay on the bottom floor!" yelled Break. Nathan and Walked to Break, "Now what?"  
Break looked up at him, we hold off the Covenants assault sir."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Break looked over at his team. "I'll be back, I will see if I can slow down the Covenant, it'll be easier if I just go alone." He ran off, and slowed down the closer he got to the camp. Break relaxed… "Night fall…" he thought to himself. There were either two things, they hadn't found them yet, or they didn't think of them as a threat. Break looked down and saw Shade Mortars, Ghosts, Banshees, and Wraiths.

Break looked for the closest thing that could destroy as much of the camp as it could. He readied a grenade, and threw it was far to his left as he could, aiming for a bunch of tents that let the Grunts breath methane gas. It blew and a beautiful blaze filled the night sky, along with screaming cries of death. Break ran for the Banshees to his right. He got inside and it lifted to life.

He flew into the sky and fired upon the panicked Grunts and Jackals. They all screamed in pain as the plasma melt trough their flesh. He activated the Banshees Fuel Rod Cannon and fired upon them, killing any survivors. He flew up higher and fired down at as many vehicles as he could, "The less they have the better…" he thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
October 23, 2552

2:23 a.m.

Veritas and Locke stood guard. "Anything?" asked Locke. "No nothing… wait… something big coming in!" Locke and Veritas both looked in the air, and as the enemy vehicle got closer, inside the red dot, was a yellow dot with the U.N.S.C. TAG Spartan-B15.

A pair of Jackals followed Breaks Banshee. They said something to each other, and one ran back to the camp. The other loaded up a Particle Beam Rifle, the alien equivalent of a sniper rifle. The night seemed cold to Break, but in side his suit of MJOLNIR armor, he was kept comfortable at all times. The Jackal leveled its Beam Rifle, and fired, break heard the high pitch scream and ducked down with nothing but instinct. Veritas looked over to where the fire came from and fired, a perfect headshot.

Break looked over at him and nodded, "And so it begins…" he thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Break ran into the lobby of the right tower, "Everyone stay calm, but the Covenant are about to attack!" Everyone began to panic, even the marines a bit. Walker and Nathan calmed every one down. "Please, everyone, as long as you stay in here, the Covenant will not know that we are here, the Spartans and the Marines will hold them off along with myself." They settled down for now. "Please everyone follow me, I will show you to the basement as it is the safest place to be!" Nathan continued to show everyone down the safety bunker.

Break tried to calculate his odds of victory in his head, seven Spartans and a dozen or so marines, against an entire Covenant capital ship. If they didn't use the capital ships weapons, they might last long enough to think of a new plan… "Incoming already!" Break looked over and saw a small swarm of Ghosts coming. "Karol, Kyu, now!" they both hopped onto the Warthogs and fired their cannons. One by one each Ghost erupted in flames.

Break ran up the flight of stairs in the tower in a matter of minutes. He looked over the horizon with the sniper rifle, and in the distance, they were putting together a giant Shade Mortar.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Break looked over to his right, and saw three Banshee silhouettes in the distance, being covered by the sun. Metra and Locke stood on the bottom against the wall, they heard charging coming. Brute flooded through the wall, Metra fired at them aimed for their head in short controlled bursts.

Locke took two on in hand-to-hand-combat; more Brute began to swarm him. Hade looked down and fired upon the surrounding Brutes, one by one fell, a hold in ther head. Nathan came around the corner and shot one in the back of the head that was about to ambush Metra.

Break zoomed in once more and it looked as if the Mortar was completed. His shields dropped as Banshees hit him on the side. Hade jumped, and clung on to one, throwing the pilot out and taking it for her self. Metra raised his missile-pod and fired at the remaining two. They both erupted on fire and crashed some distance away.

Break let his shields charge, and down on the ground he saw civilians and marines pouring out of the building. "No damn it!" he said out loud, but his shouts were in vain, as they were all vaporized in an instant by the Shade Mortars plasma assault.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The mortar fired a second shot; Break ran and jumped of the side of the fifty-story building. Hade flew under him and he grabbed on. The building was hit and down it fell. Veritas, Kyu, and Karol were driving up north alongside with Locke, Metra, and Nathan driving along side them.

The Pelican rose to life and a message appeared inside Breaks helmet. "This is Lt. Col. Walker, I will slow down the Covenant with this Pelican, you all move on, as you are earth last hope. The Pelican looked down at the charging Covenant. It unloaded its missiles and chain gunfire, and wave after wave of Brutes died.

Break held on tight, as Hade had the Banshee fly at max speed. She lowered near the Warthog and Break jumped on, and she soon followed. In the sky the Pelican rose, and plasma flew up hitting it. The Pelican began to smoke, and it crashed down in a fiery explosion. Break checked his roster, and marked Lt. Col. Walker as KIA. This was his final respect to him, being marked down as killed in action.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
October 31, 2552

It had been days of constant moving. They were all running out of food and water. "How much more fuel do we have left?" asked Break. "Two more mini canisters, each good for about two-hundred miles." Break eased, they had enough fuel, but they were running low on food.

Break had to consider what to do. Continue going north, or look at several bases that might still be intact. "Do we have radio communication on the Warthogs?" Hade shook her head. "No everything's been shot, were lucky to be moving."

Break looked over and finally made his decision. "Were going to start to look for more help. Get ready to head west!" and on the drove into the new setting sun.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
November 5, 2552  
Syphon System, Orbit Around Planet Galfix  
Ship of Indignation

Azdo woke, he soon came t realize he was no longer in the forest of Galfix. He looked around and saw he was in the medical bay of his Covenant ship. This was a good sign; the Elites still weren't out of the fight just yet. He sat up and a sharp pain ran through his chest, he immediately sat laid back down.

An Elite in golden armor, the Shipmaster, walked in and the two Major Elites in red armor at the door quickly snapped to attention. "Please come with me." Azdo stood up giving his respect not showing the pain in his chest. "I know you are not yet well but please follow me." The Shipmaster turned and walked out the medical bay doors. Azdo wondered what he could want with him, he hadn't done anything wrong, nor had he acquired any useful information while on Galfix.

"Please relax." The Shipmaster sat in his chair, Azdo sat across from him, relived he didn't have to stand anymore. "We have good news and bad news." This Shipmaster said, "The bad news is the Brutes are doing everything in their power to eliminate us, the good news is we are going to join forces with the humans." This confused Azdo. "Shipmaster, why?" The Shipmaster relaxed and began to explain.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
November 15, 2552

The air never felt so dry. Nathan stared out into nothing ness, just empty streets and tall buildings. They drove along the coast of the great lakes in order to stay away form the south-east as long as possible. The extra fuel the brought along came in handy, they could afford to go-slow and take short turns. A lot of fuel was wasted trying to drive stealthily… at least as stealthy as two Warthogs could get.

"Nathan what is our closes defense base?" Nathan tried to remember from memory. "Duluth, MN sir we are very close." Break looked at him "How do you know with out navigation?" Nathan pointed ahead to the sign that stated, "Welcome to Minnesota! Land of ten-thousand lakes!" Break felt a little embarrassed.

"Is it still up?" Break asked. "Sir, to my knowledge, it was before I was captures." Break knew it was there best bet. "Hade how long till ETA?" She looked at the time and considered the distance. "About an hour and a half." Break leaned back, "Okay then onward to the northern defense base!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
Syphon System, Slip Space. D-Earth  
Ship of Indignation  
Date: Unknown

The Ship Master stepped up in front of the podium. His Capital ship audience stood before him cheering. He looked all around, Grunts, Elites, Hunters, and vision monitors were all around. The monitors were used to broadcast to the rest of his fleet of twenty-one ships. "My brethren, I come before you with a new alliance. The Prophets have lied and are massacring the Elites. My choice will lead us in a new direction. We will unite forces with the humans and destroy our common enemy." The cheering stopped, either from surprise, or anger. "But the humans are our enemy!" one Elite shouted from the crowd, the room shook in uproar of others agreeing.

"No! The humans are the Covenants enemy! We don't know why, but they never even offered them to be part of the Covenant." It slowly became quite in the room. "The humans have been winning the battle on the ground but losing the fights in the air. With our support on both grounds, we will turn the Covenant and The Prophet of Truth into dust!" They cheered and howled to his words. "The Arbiter has already fought along side the humans and together they have slain the Brute Chieftain Tartarus! Now that their Chieftain is dead, we shall rise up and exterminate the Brutes into nothingness! As we speak we are on our way to Earth to intercept a Fleet of Covenant ships, we will board them and place Antimatter Bombs and destroy them all!" Cheering and praise followed. "The Covenant shall Fall!!!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
Duluth MN,  
November 15, 2552

"How much further?" asked Break. "Just turn right he-" they Warthogs turned and saw nothing but ruble. "No!" Nathan shouted. Had the Covenant already bombarded and destroyed the base? Break turned and saw a shadowed silhouette. He opened a COM with all the Spartans. "I think there are survivors, but they are hiding and watching us. Be on guard, I doubt they'll shoot us." Break closed the COM and six green acknowledgment lights turned on. "Nathan, I think everyone is ok." He looked up at him, "How do you know?" "Just trust me." Break said. "If there are any survivors, this is Spartan group Omega, we are in need of supplies, and ammunition, are they're any survivors?" All the Spartans heard footsteps from the rumbled base entrance. A man walked out wearing a one star symbol on his chest appeared, the insignia of a Major.

"Hello son, I am Major Edwall. He had blue eyes and short buzz cut hair. Break had heard of this Major, he was very young to be a Major, and was quickly climbing the ranks, at his right side, he had a M6G Magnum, and to his left side he had a Plasma Pistol. "Do you have any wounded son?" Break shook his head. "Good, that's very good, I expect no less from Spartans." He said with a smile. "Please, come in, we had an underground trap door and bunker. The Covenant only bombarded us to destroy our building thinking that we would either run out and be shot down, or get crushed by the ruble. We had the base made to withstand a small bombardment, and the entrance and some of the lobby to withstand it being collapsed. The room has a trap door you see, which leads to the real base." He continued on with a smile. "You can leave your Warthogs near the Entrance, if the Covenant fly by and see it I'm sure they'll think nothing of it, this was just a destroyed base after all, and those Warthogs look like they've been through hell and back." Break looked and noticed the Warthogs were pretty beat up, perhaps he didn't notice before because of the rushing and searching.

They drove the Warthogs to the side entrance. "I think that's enough scouting for today boys, you can come on in." Six people appeared from the shadows, they weren't marines, just ordinary men. "We are a bit underhanded and these young boys volunteered to keep watch outside. They all walked by and headed down the stairs. "Please come in, well go to the meeting room." Major Edwall walked in and down the stairs, Break and the Spartans followed, and saw that the base was fully functional down stairs, maybe more so than it was upstairs at one point. Citizen, Marines, and computers were all around the room. They walked down and many people and marines alike looked and stared. Why wouldn't they stare? They were walking suits of armor. They entered a room and Major Edwall, sat down. "Before you say anything I know that our chairs cannot support your weight. Make your selves comfortable in any way please." Nathan sat down in one to the chairs. The smile disappeared from Edwalls face. "Now, let's talk business."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
November 15, 2552  
Duluth, MN Underground UNSC Base

"So, were you followed?" asked Edwall. "No sir. The Covenant thinks we were eliminated in our previous encounter." "Good, very good. Then I'm sure they won't be ready for a full on assault of Spartans will they?" The Spartans all wondered what could he be planning. "We have been keeping track of the Covenants activates. It seems they are almost down with terminating North America. They will soon move on, but not without making bases here first. They are dropping gravity elevators, and dropping off any thing they need in order to make their bases." Break thought about the Gravity Elevator in New York, it wasn't made to eliminate them, but to make sure they or anyone else could never take it back with out a real struggle. "They will soon drop their final Gravity Elevator in Arizona near the Grand Canyon. We will make an assault on them and take anything we can. We have plenty of air force ships, and we can easily take down anything they drop to hold a defense in the air.

While on the ground you six and a handful of marines will be able to stop anything on the ground." The Spartans all took this into consideration that the plan might be a success. "Sir, how do you know that this plan will work? Or that they even drop few, to little ground forces?" Edwall smiled, but this wasn't a smile of kindness as before, it was a smile as if they had already won the battle. "We have surveillance cameras all around at our bases which feed directly back to us, and other bases around us, bases such as in Florida, Washington D.C., and New York. Our only exception to my theory is New York, where they new you seven were around, and new they had to dispatch a high level attack force. And from what I saw before the cameras were shot off you were easily holding off there assault. I am very impressed." A video appeared on the screen behind him.

It showed Break and Hade on the roof with the sniper rifles, and the Banshee swooping down, and Hade boarding it, before the video feed was cut off. "So sir what is your plan?" Edwall relaxed back in his chair, and pressed a button, and on the table, a hollow screen appeared with the current area of the Grand Canyon appeared. "This is where I we speculate where everything will be. The grave-elevator will appear away from the edge of the canyon, to avoid it collapsing under the weight. While over here. They will assemble the anti-air Shade Mortar. And finally here, will be the location of the Camp." It was all very detailed. "Judging by the time span, the Covenant will deploy the next camp on the 20th. We will strike then." A knock on the door made them all refocus out of the plan. "Sir this is urgent, Lo-" on screen behind Edwall a Man with Blue eyes, and a white uniform appeared.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
November 15, 2552  
Duluth MN,  
Underground UNSC Base Meeting Room

"Understood" said Edwall, the screen shut off and Edwall turned to face the Spartans. "So you have now heard the situation. The Elites have separated from the Covenant, and have decided to side with us." Break felt uneasy with this new alliance. They had always been there enemy, but now they are allies? He was sure the others felt the same way. "Sir, what if the Elites are working undercover and try to secretly eliminate us?" asked Hade. "No, their story is believable from what they say. The Brutes have betrayed them and now are under there own command as the Separatists. The Elites will arrive soon on Earth, and they will be able to assist us in our mission." "How long is soon?" asked Metra.

"They have information on a large Covenant fleet heading towards Earth, enough to completely wipe us out. They will sneak on bored, and plant an anti-matter bomb. If we're lucky, the Prophet Truth will be on board on of the Capital Ships. We will have to go on ahead and strike from the ground and at the same time, the Elites will appear from slip space and strike from the air." Break knew this was a good plan, if it worked they could easily retake earth. "Sir, what if the Elites fail their mission?" Edwall relaxed in his chair. "We just have to have faith in them. Pack up Spartans you are heading out A.S.A.P." The Spartans and Karr left the room single file line. They exited the room single file line. Edwall turned and locked his door. He relaxed and poured a shot of brandy. He took a sip, and meditated. "I hope this is the right decision."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
November 15, 2552  
Underground UNSC Base

Break cleaned his MA5B Assault Rifle. The boy who stood guard outside walked up to him. "What's it like in there?" He looked at him "In where?" he kind of looked annoyed. "You know inside the armor." Break didn't know how to describe it. "Well, what's it like out there?" He looked away. "It hurts." He said. Break didn't fully understand. "You're not wounded, you seem okay." He looked at the Spartan. "I knew you wouldn't understand, you've never felt the pain of losing someone really close to you have you?" Break thought about all his fallen team mates, but he was never sure if they were truly MIA/WIA or if they were really KIA. "No I don't." Break said.

The boy looked at him "If you haven't heard my name is Cory, Cory Berhtuiame." Break nodded. "My name is Break, or Spartan – 015 whichever you prefer." Cory nodded as well. "Can I come along? I mean to fight the Covenant, I have a suit or marine armor and padding, and I know hot to shoot, I wont be any trouble." Break shook his head. "We can't have you tagging along, you'll just end up dying." Cory started to think about it. "Fine what ever I'll find my own way there." He started to walk away, but turned around and tossed Break a rifle. "That is an MA5C, it has les rounds but is more powerful and accurate. There's enough for your friends and plenty of ammo for you to carry."

Break liked this rifle, it was lighter and the accuracy and power was a nice bonus, but the ammo count wasn't very good. But it would have to do. Cory continued to walk. "Also…" he said without looking back, "that armor can't protect you from everything." He turned the corner, and took out his M6G Magnum Pistol; on it engraved was "Never Forget…" "I'll avenge you dad." He thought. Break thought about what he said; he tucked it away in the corner of his mind, as he wanted to know its full meaning. "Spartans pack up, we are moving out."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
November 15, 2552  
UNSC Under Ground Base

Break loaded up his weapons. Hade walked to him with her new MA5C. Veritas loaded up the pelican with three M41-Rocket Launchers, and half a dozen spare ammo packs. Kyu and Karol grabbed four crates; they loaded two of them with frag-grenadeds. Down the hall Cory leaned against the wall. "Should we really be doing this?" asked Brian Overton, Cory's best friend. "Listen I just want to get revenge for my dad, and I just know that the Brute will be there, I need to do this." Brian sighed, "Alright man, I've got your back like always." Karol and Kyu walked away to get more supplies. "I'll get the other two crates filled with ammo and supplies." Said Kyu, Karol nodded and walked to where the others were. Kyu gathered some ammo packs and weapons, for Battle Rifles, and SMGs. He placed them into one of the crates, and walked back to get more.

Brian and Cory quickly ran to the crate and jumped in, there was more than enough room fro both of them to rest inside comfortably, and they put the cover over the crate. And locked into place from the inside. Kyu walked back and saw the crate closed. "Did… I do that?" he lifted the crate and realized it was quiet heavy. Brian and Cory shifted around inside. "Huh, I guess I must've put more in there than I realized." He continued to load the next crate. "Alright, so it worked." Cory said.

Brian looked at him "Yeah barely." "So how many of us are going?" asked Metra, Break looked at him, "Okay here is the plan, Hade, Veritas, Nathan and I will board the first pelican with five marines Kyu, Metra, Karol, and Locke will board the second Pelican with another five marines. We will drop off on the north and south side of them and corner them together in a pincer move. A third Pelican with ten marines will guard the LZ." "This is going to be good…" said Locke reloading his gun.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
Slip Space, D-Earth  
Ship of Indignation  
Date: Unknown

Azdo walked through the Barrack halls. Elites and Grunts all conversed about the alliance with the humans. Some were excited, others were irritated, and some could careless. He walked to his squad that would be infiltrating the Capital ship. Greb and Nesna would be in two different squads infiltrating the other sides of it. The mission would have some relative ease, as they all knew the layouts of the ships. He had to think if the Brutes knew that there were Elites so close near by. The ships COM speaker went off, it was the Ship Master. "Every one, we will be exiting Slip Space in a short amount of time, we will engage them in ship to ship combat, then we will send in boarding pods. That is all." The COM went silence. He wondered what would exactly happen. Would he survive the ordeal? Would he live long enough to see victory? He didn't want to think about death right now.

The sirens went off as they were exiting Slip Space. He looked at one of the screens and he saw the Covenant Ships were just beyond the rim of the radar scanners. They must've had it on close proximity. "Elites and Grunts board your Phantoms. You will depart soon." He stepped inside his Phantom, and they departed into the big black space.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
Open Space, Around Planet Known as Vergon 6  
Aboard Phantom Drop Ship  
Date, November 13, 2552

Azdo felt rather uncomfortable. About a dozen or so drop ships slowly moved in on the Covenants fleet. If anything, the Phantoms wouldn't be shot down so easily, as they were maneuverable. The Capital Ship of Indignation was tailing behind. From the side plasma torpedoes flew over head missing his ship but destroying one of the other dozen Phantoms. The piloting Red Elite started to fly in a zigzag pattern. "Damn, patrol ships." Enemy Phantoms started to get closer. Three Phantoms drew closer, and were instantly vaporized. The Ship of Indignations cannons started to cool down. In the distance, the Covenant Ships started to turn towards the Separatists. The Phantoms all split into different directions. Three ships would board the Capital Ship, and two ships would board any other ships closest to it. The eleventh ship went back to the Indignation, as it had lost its partner ship.

"We are boarding in 1 minutes, get ready for a quick swipe of the room." Said the Major piloting Elite. Azdo activated his camouflage, as did the other Elites and Grunts on board. Indignation shot a wave of plasma, and the Capitals ships shields drained. With its shield off, they could easily fly in and board. The ship landed inside and the Grunts quietly dropped down. The room was empty, no one at all in the room. They slowly made there way into the core of the room. They nodded and deemed the room empty. One of the fellow Elites turned off his invisibility, and from nowhere spikes came and impaled him in the back he dropped dead. Azdo stood still, even though he was invisible, the spikes were rather close to him. He looked around and saw no one, were there automated turrets? No they would have been plasma, but these spikes were standing on their own impaled on the Elites back. He could see the Grunts silhouettes, one was shaking and one was creeping back to the ship. This was a stand still, to sides invisible, and the first side to make a move may in fact be the side to die. Azdo checked his power meter, and it was steadily draining, the Grunt slowly drifted up the back into the ship. It was either going to stay there in fear, or help them. The ships main turret came to life, and started to fire all over the room, to Azdo's right, someone was hit and there they were, four Brutes with some new type of armor. Break ran close with three other Elites, and sliced them to pieces with their Energy Swords.

The room was silent, and the Brutes were standing near the entrance, so they must've been in there waiting for them. Azdo turned off his invisibility, and no fire was let out on him. Azdo relaxed, and down the Grunt came with two more Elites with the Anti Matter bomb. "The mission starts here." he thought.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
On Board Covenant Capital Ship  
Date November 13 2552

Two Elites went on ahead to guard the halls. The Grunts watched the doors, and set up plasma cannons to hold off any one who got in the doors. Azdo was arming the bomb, and was setting the timer. He looked at the brutes bodies littered on the ground, he couldn't help but wonder where they got this new armor. It was similar to the Elites, but custom made for the Brutes. "The Bomb is set, we will wait for the timer to reach 2 minutes, and leave the ship. It is counting down from 15 minutes." Azdo relaxed, this might be the longest 15 minutes in his life. "I have something to check…" Azdo activated his camouflage, and went through the doors. The Grunts muttered something to them selves, and looked away. Break looked down the hall, and saw each Elites. He crept pass them and walked down a long hall to the center room of the ship. His timer said 10 minutes remaining. He would have to leave in a second. He quickly made haste back to the bomb room, and saw the room was empty. The Grunts lay on the floor dead, and he couldn't see if the Elites were on the ship or not.

He was thinking about going back outside the doors, but then he thought that would be a horrible idea, if he did the door would open, and all they would have to do is shoot at it, and he would surely be hit. If they disarmed this bomb, then a portion of the Covenant fleet would survive. He slowly crept to the bomb, and he bumped into something, something that wasn't there… a Brute. He dived to the side, as the other Brutes fired at that area. Down fell the invisible Brutes, but he was in the clear. They had killed one of their own. The doors opened behind him, but no one was to be seen. More Brutes he thought as no shot were made. Four minutes till the count down timer. Two Brutes fell, their midsection cut in two. Elites..." Break thought. The Phantoms Cannon came to life, and fire upon two more Brutes that were camouflaged. The Grunts must've held off the Brutes, while the Elites snuck on board the Ship. The Grunts sacrifice would not be in vain.

The timer said two minutes; Azdo went up the gravity lift. Up there he saw Nesna and Greb. They were the two that saved him. The two Elites that were piloting the phantom and a few Grunts and Elites were on board. "Those two Grunts said they would stay behind, we lost a total of five." Azdo thought about this, the first Elite, the two Grunts… and the Two Elites that were down the halls… they made the ultimate sacrifice. They were 2000 yards away from the ships fleet and explosions happened all around the Covenant fleet. The mission was a success. "Destination, the Ship of Indignation, and then Earth…


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
Sol System, Planet Earth  
En route to Arizona/Grand Canyon.  
November 16, 2552

Break relaxed. The marines all looked rather shaky. Hade was keeping the ship steady, so it must have been pre battle jitters. He noticed the marines whispering something to each other every now and then, but other than that, nothing much, but them trying not to stare at the him or Veritas. "Don't worry, it's not every day they get to see a Spartan." Nathan whispered to him. Break nodded with ease, he wondered if he would be amazed at the sight of a Spartan if he wasn't one. He brushed the thought aside. "Okay Marines, you under my command on this mission, you will each carry two grenades, an assault rifle, and second weapon of my choice." Nathan passed around grenades, and assault rifles. Break put his new MA5C on his back, and a SMG on his thigh. "Sir won't we need more magazines?" Break nodded; he was uneasy they were jumping ahead of him. He tried to open the second crate, but it was locked… from the inside? That hasn't been done since they tried to secretly board rebel ships…

He ripped open the top with relative ease, inside sat Cory and an unknown adolescent next to him. "Uhh… surprise?" Break pulled them both up. "What do you think you are doing aboard this ship? I said you couldn't come along!" Cory shrugged off his arm. " I told you, I have some unfinished business." Brian looked over, "And… I don't let him go anywhere alone, he'd die with out my help sir." Cory hit him in the arm. "Damn it, we can't afford to go back you two will have to stay on board, while we complete our mission. Nathan, I am putting you in charge of these two. "What? With all due respect I am not their baby sitter!" "Well you don't have to be, I won't get in your way, and I have my own agenda." Break looked at him, would he really have to let him go and die? Or would he have to be looked after like a helpless child. "No, you will stay here, or be arrested." "Damn it… I want to see you try and keep me here. "Break leaned foreword. "Don't test me patience." "Every one buckle up enemy Banshees!" Veritas and Break stood up and braced them selves. "You two take our seats hurry!" Nathan, Cory, and Brian sat down and buckled up, the other marines help on tightly to their straps.

The back of the Pelican opened up, and about 30 meters back, two Banshees were closing in, Break grabbed an M41 Rocket Launcher and steady the aim, this one didn't have lock on. One Banshee barrel rolled to the right, he fires, and it was a direct hit, it went down and exploded. The second Banshee fired at him, Veritas stepped in the way, and took the shots, he fell to his knees shield less, and burned on the back, Break fired again, and down went the second Banshee. "Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine, just... got he wind knocked out of me…" Break closed the back. "Loud thunderous shots came form either side of the Pelican, break went in through the back door, and saw Phantoms coming closer. In a delta formation, the one the left went down. The other two shot and hit the right wing. "Destination LZ is 100 meters, he are going in for a hard landing." Hade said over the COM speakers. The other two Pelicans shot down the Phantoms. Break opened a COM with Locke "Do you see what I see?" the COM was silent "Yeah… a Scarab…"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
Sol System, Planet Earth  
Arizona. Grand Canyon  
November 16, 2552

The Pelicans spread apart, as a wave of green plasma shot down the middle of their formation. "Spartans first priority is to take out that Scarab." Break said. "Were going down too fast, get ready for a hard drop." Hade said over the COM. Break Opened the back "Get ready for it marines!" he yelled. Out flew all the supplies and littered the ground. The other two Pelicans dropped off their two Gauss Cannon Warthogs. Veritas grabbed Cory and jumped, he landed on his back. "Oh damn it!" Cory said. Nathan and the other marines jumped and rolled making a hard landing. Nathan bled from his forehead. "Just a scratch I'm fine." Break grabbed Brian and landed on his back. "Damn… that hurt like hell." said Brain. "Nathan take care of these two!" He said running to the Warthog, a marine hopped on the back, "Wooo! Let's kick some Covey ass!" he said with excitement.

Break looked ahead and saw the Pelican starting to skid on the ground. Hade jumped to the side, as the Pelican went on with its momentum. The Scarab was a monstrous four-legged walking machine and has been known to destroy whole cities alone. The Pelican smashed into its front right leg and it fell down, but only for the moment. Veritas drove foreword, and Break put the pedal to the metal. Hade ran and jumped on top of Veritas's Warthog, she manned the Gauss Cannon. The Scarab stood once again, and had the Warthogs in their sights.

The two other Pelicans shot missiles at it, and it lowered from the shots. Locke and Metra jumped and landed on top of it. They had a few satchel explosives on there sides. Metra went down the right side and Locke went down the left. Locke turned to see a Brute in blue armor; he grabbed his MA5C and fired. The spray of bullets pushed the Brute back, and the armor fell of him in a small "Bang" sound. It looked at him agitated and raised a small gun with two blades at the end of it. Locke reloaded, and fired again, the Brute howled and went down firing the gun. Locke hugged the wall, and on the wall there were spikes logged into it. "Damn..." he thought. Metra ran down to the midsection and saw it's power core. It looked like some sort of eels was controlling it.

It reminded him of the Hunters. He strapped on a satchel and armed it for two minutes. He got back to the top of the Scarab where Locke awaited, with the new gun at his side. "What is that?" Metra asked. "I call it the Spiker, you'll see soon enough I think." Above them flew a dozen or so Banshees. "Enemies?" asked Metra. Locke looked and saw them coming back. "Get ready to move!" Two Banshees hovered on top of the Scarab. "Hurry demon! Get on! We Elites have come to assist you!" Metra looked at the time, forty-five seconds and counting. "Lets go! No time to decide!" they each hopped on one, and they flew off. The Scarab fired at them, and they barrel rolled, Locke and Metra held on strong. "Turn back! Turn back!" Locke yelled to the Warthogs, Break and Veritas power slid to the side. Hade looked back and a powerful explosion of bright blue erupted. "Scarab down! Scarab down!" said a marine.

Break turned once again when he reached up with Nathan. Nathan looked at Cory, "Kid what the hell are you wearing a trench coat for?" Cory was breathing heavily and sweating. "Wow... that was huge!" Kyu and Karol landed the Pelican twenty yards from everyone else. "Hey guys, you might want to look ahead again." The dark smoke all cleared away, to the sides, as three more Scarabs fell from orbit. "Damn…" said Nathan. Brian looked and saw hundreds of Brutes charging at them on foot, Break saw this as well. "Hey they all have armor!" said Locke." Huh?" asked Break. "Yeah, on board I took out a Brute with blue armor! Look they have some like the Elites!" High pitch screams came from all around the Spartans. Elite coffin drop pods rained form the sky. "Demons, we shall assist you in this battle!" The Elites began to charge, and from behind the Spartans, two Scarabs fell from orbit. Azdo landed a few yards from Break, along with Greb and Nesna. "Demon, those Scarabs are on our side." Break thought about this, Two Scarabs on three, thousands versus hundreds... "This, is an even fight." He thought.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31  
Sol System, Planet Earth  
Arizona. Grand Canyon, Mid Battle  
November 16, 2552

Break ran along side the new Elite allies. Overhead the Scarabs fired waves of plasma at each other. Breaks allied Scarabs focused fire on one, and down it went in a heap of melting metal. "Demon, what is your plan?" Break breathed in and out. "To wipe out to Covenant from this planet!" Azdo ran nodding. Veritas and Hade ran in a group of Elites/ "Spread out if you don't want to get taken out in one fell swoop!" shouted Veritas. The Elites and Spartans all spread out on the field. Nathan drove the Warthog with Cory on its passenger seat and a marine on the cannon. Along side Brian sat on the passenger seat with two marines driving and manning the cannon, looking rather nervous. "Don't worry well be fine!" Cory shouted. "Yeah… yeah…" said Brian.

In green, blue, gold, and cobalt colored armor Brutes ran up to meet the hundreds of Elites and seven Spartans. Break grabbed his SMG and readied a grenade. "Get ready!" he yelled. He primed the grenade and threw it into the middle fray of the Brutes. It blew and a few of the Brutes armor fell off. Break ran past the Brutes whose armor was still intact. He punched one of the armor less brutes in the jaw, kneed it in the gut, and fired over it at another armor less Brute. Azdo whipped out his Energy Sword and slashed through Green and Blue armored Brutes. Nathan was catching up to Break and the other fast. "Break! Catch!" Cory cocked his arm back and through a shotgun to him. It was like throwing a bat. It smacked a Brute in green armor on the head and it looked at the Warthog enraged, it fired its "Spiker" gun as Locke had dubbed it and stabbed along the side of the Warthog. "Ahh! Damn!" a spike lay logged in Nathan's left arm. More Spikes hit the side, and one hit the back tire. The Warthog spun out into the middle of the fray of Brutes. "Ahhh! Damn it!" yelled Nathan. Break ran up to the Shotgun and fired at the Brute who shot Nathan. It fell dead. "Kyu, Karol! Cover Nathan! Locke, Metra, back them up!" Break tossed the Shotgun to Veritas. "Take this you'll need it.

Nesna and Hade stood back to back surrounded by a few Brutes. "So, what is the plan?" she asked. "Demon, follow my lead…" Nesna turned on his camouflage and cut through the front of the Brutes. Hade, ducked and he spun slicing the other Brutes that dived to tackle Hade. "Well that was easy." She said. Nesna reappeared. Veritas kicked away one of the Brutes. "Hang on Nathan!" A Hunter pair came thundering towards him, screaming in its unique tongue. One raised its shield and it swung down the massive slab of metal. Locke ran in front of Veritas and caught the shield, it brought him down to one knee, his shield dropped and Locke was sure it broke both of his arms. Veritas was stunned, and looked on ahead, and saw the Hunter take back its shield. Locke's arms just fell to his side, and the Hunter swung again smacking him away to the side quiet a distance. Veritas stepped in and stuck the shotgun into its midsection and fired. The Hunter exploded into two halves. "Locke!" yelled Veritas. The second Hunter fired its Fuel Rod gun, Veritas moved to the side, and fired. It blocked the shot with its shield.

Break checked his TEAM BIO Locke was flat lined. "Demon, go to your fallen ally!" Break nodded, and ran to Locke. Greb sliced through a few more Brutes around Veritas. "Demon! We don't have much time! More Hunters approach!" Break reloaded as he was being covered. Six shells, and six Hunters… "Demon take my blade, I will continue my fight with this." Greb picked up two Spikers off the ground. "For the Elites!" Greb yelled running into a wave of Brutes firing and slicing, this was the last of that Elite Veritas saw. The Brutes all backed off and around Veritas came the Hunters. With his left hand he readied the shotgun, and with his right the sword. One swung at him, and he ducked and cut it off its head. Another fired at him and he leaned back and the spray hit the third Hunter, he stabbed one Hunter to his right and shot the one to his left. He crouched and spun slicing the last two. He breathed heavily… he was overexerting himself. Break made his way to Nathan. "Are you okay?" asked Break. "Damn, it got my arm! My effen arm!" he said closing his eyes in pain. Break pulled it out. Nathan looked away and grunted in pain. He looked up ahead and saw a pack of Brutes reading there Spiker rifles. "Look out!" he shouted. He stood and covered Breaks back with his body, "Arggg!" he yelled. He lost his grip, and fell to his side and the pack of Brutes began to reload. Blood dripped from his mouth. "I'm sorry… I wasn't any use to you…" and he fell silent. Two Brutes fell from sniper fire, and saw a pack of charging Elites firing their rifles. "No damn it!" Break said. Locke and Nathan both dead. Cory had his back to the Warthog sweating a cold sweat. Brian's Warthog pulled up and the marines fired at slowly coming Brutes. Brain ran and sat next to Cory, "Are you insane? What are you doing here? We have to go now!" Cory looked over to him breathing heavily "No! Not until I am done here! I have to kill that Brute!" Brian punched him. "Damn it! We are in over our heads!

Metra ran up to the Warthog. "Alright lets get out of here you two!" Karol and Kyu came up bringing the rear. Break looked on a head to the charging Elites. They were all getting smacked aside into the air, with relative ease. "A Hunter?" he thought. As the small waves of Elites were being smacked aside, he saw it, a Brute Chieftain wielding a Gravity Hammer. It walked with calmness and ease; it was in no rush to get to the Spartans. Kyu and Karol dropped to there knees and leveled their MA5C's. The Chieftain stopped and laughed, it stood its ground. "Fire!" yelled Kyu. The Chieftain stood there with its arms crossed all the bullets were being deflected off of it. "Is that really it demons?" It said and it started to walk foreword. Karol readied her M41 Rocket Launcher she had on her back. The Chieftain stopped. "So? Afraid of this huh?" she fired. The Chieftain swung its hammer up as the rocket neared him and up went the rockets into the air. "What the?" she said, and fired the second one. The Chieftain did the same thing and up went the rocket out of control. Kyu reloaded and began to fire again. "Ha! Scum sucking humans!" it said continuing to walk at a steady pace. Kyu ran up to it and punched and kicked the Brute, it stepped back with every blow, but seemed unfazed.

It took its hammer and swung at him, Kyu caught it, but was pushed back. "Heh… goodbye demon!" The hammer emitted a large pulse and Kyu flew back slamming into a rock formation and being crushed under them. Break stood their shocked. "Kyu!" screamed Karol. The Brute was getting closer with every second.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32  
Sol System, Planet Earth  
Arizona. Grand Canyon, Mid Battle  
November 16, 2552

Hade zoomed over to Break and Karol's position. "Damn, I can't get a clear shot." She got her MA5C and slung her sniper on her back. She checked the TEAM BIO, Locke and Kyu were no longer showing a pulse. She looked over and saw Veritas and some Elites getting surrounded as more and more Brutes came. She dropped to one knee and readied her rifle. "Ready…steady…fire!" the sniper pierced through several Brutes, and they all fell dead. Nesna readied his Energy Sword along side Veritas. "Demon! Go take care of the Chieftain, we will hold of the rest." Veritas looked around, there were fewer and fewer Elites as the battle went on, but also fewer and fewer Brutes.

"Veritas! Hurry!" Hade said over a COM channel. He looked over and saw Brutes were surrounding her. She unloaded her ammo on as many as she could; she started to resort to a hand-to-hand combat stance. "Hold on!" he said. She open palmed one on the chest and down it fell, and she backed up again to the fighting stance. Veritas was running full speed, shotgun on his back, sword in his left hand now. Brutes were charging at him from the left and the right, he didn't have time to deal with them. He dodged all he could, getting hit by spikes and plasma, shield dropping lower and lower. One Brute started to charge him head on, and an Elite tackled it to the side.

Hade roundhouse kicked a second Brute, but as she readied her stance again, a Brute head-butted her; she fell back to the ground. She could not see clearly, dazed on the ground, she tried her best, and saw the Brutes readying their Spiker Rifles. Veritas was running top speed now; he slid and tripped one of the Brutes to the right. It hit the ground and it shook beneath them all. Veritas quickly got up and shot the Brute to his right, and then the on one the ground. "Three shells left…" he thought. Hade's vision finally came to, and saw Veritas taking on the Brutes with a shotgun. "Hade go help Break, he's in more trouble than I am right now." She began to get up. An enemy Phantom drop ship flew overhead, a Grunt on the plasma cannon look down and saw the Spartans. The Grunt readied a plasma grenade and threw it down at them.

Veritas looked at Hade "C'mon! Go!" he screamed. Her gaze was fixed on her death. Veritas looked up and saw the grenade falling straight towards her. He through his shotgun down and ran towards her. Hade couldn't move, "Get up!" she thought to herself, but she knew that there would be no one to save her this time. "Please!" Veritas thought, "Just this once!" he dived to her and caught the grenade with his right hand and rolled to his knee. She looked at him, primed grenade now stuck to his hand. "Three…" he thought. He looked at her, and looked back at the grenade now stuck on his hand. "Two..." went racing through his head, he looked at the word in his left hand, he raised it to the sky, his shields were recharging, sixty-five percent power. "One…" he swung his sword down, and dived to the left. "Zero…" a high pitch sound buzzed through the air, and a blue light appeared in the crowd, but with so much going on, no one noticed.

The ground was scorched, and Veritas's shields read zero. Hade looked to where he dived, and saw the Sword on the ground, and his gripping his right forearm. Blood dripped down his arm; he was now missing his right hand. "No!" Hade said. "It was the only way, now go!" He checked his shields, and saw the recharging system was fried from the EMP from the plasma grenade. He got up; his vision came in and out of focus. The Brutes laughed, and walked closer to him. Veritas stepped foreword, and back trying to balance himself. Hade ran reloading her rifle. Veritas swung at a Brute with a blade, and it easily just stepped to the side laughing. "Damn… I… can't do this…" He tried again, and it held him up. "It's mocking me…" he thought. The Brute punched him in the stomach, break coughed up a little blood and it covered some of his visor. "Damn… well it's either this or nothing." He swung at the Brute again it caught his arm and broke it. He screamed in pain.

His grip held the sword, as it's final command issued by the body, his arm just swung there, limp. "That's it…" he thought. He backed up and ran to the Brute again. It laughed and stood there. Veritas stopped and his limp arm thrusted foreword and stabbed into the Brute. "It stood there and looked down at the bladed that was impaled into his chest, and back up to Veritas. "You lose he thought." He stepped back with force, and out came the blade. The Brute fell dead. "All right lets try this aga…" a Brute held up Veritas's shotgun to his back. "So this is how it ends huh?" he thought, the Brute fired, and Veritas flat lined.

Hade was checking her TEAM BIO, Veritas heart rate was low, and then came to a complete stop. There was no time for tears; she had to help out the others. Break readied his rifle. "The Brute continued to walk closer. "Spartan! Well give you cover!" the marines on the back of the Warthog began to fire. "Its… it's not working!" they screamed. The Chieftain impaled his hammer into the ground, and pulled of the Fuel Rod Gun off its back. "Everyone get down!" Break yelled it fired at the Warthog. "C'mon!" Brian dragged Cory away from the Warthog. The marines continued to fire, and were dead under a burning Warthog the next second. The Chieftain looked over at Cory and Brian and smiled, bearing its sharp teeth. It leveled the gun, and fired. "Damn it!" Brian said running at the shot head on. "No! Stupid kid!" yelled Break. Brian was hit and flew back next to Cory, his flesh was burned off, and where blast didn't hit he had boils and heat blisters. "I've always… had… your back…" he fell silent.

Break got up and hit the Chieftain with full force with his fist. It stepped back with the bang sound echoing. Break looked up at it, and saw its armor sparking, but the plate stayed intact. It headdress helmet fell off. A scar ran down its right eye. Cory looked up and saw it had the same scar as the Brute that killed his father. "Damn you!" he lifted his trench coat and it flew up in a gust of wind. It had almost two-dozen M6C, M6D, and M6G magnums holstered in it. He pulled them all out one by one and unleashed a hell fire. Brutes on the sidelines saw this and fired at him. Cory fell, spikes on his back and chest. The Chieftain was unfazed by the assault, as his armor was still intact. "No… not yet…" Cory pulled out his father M6G Magnum; he couldn't aim, so he leveled it at the Chieftains general direction. "For you dad…" the Chieftain looked over and saw his arm going up and down, it disregarded him as a threat any more, and grabbed it's hammer and faced Break. A pop was heard, and the Chieftain bled from its head.

Break looked around; Hade was to his left, Karol to right side, but where was Veritas? He checked the TEAM BIO, and saw Veritas was flat lined, and Metras heart rate was getting higher and higher. He looked to where the Warthog once stood, and there was Metra taking on Brute after Brute in combat. The whole time he was holding off a flank of Brutes alone, he was the best fighter out of all of them when it came to close range combat. A loud scream was being formed; Break looked on at the Brutes side of the field and saw one of its Scarabs reading it's main cannon. "They wouldn't…Metra run!" Metra couldn't he would either get torn apart by the Brutes, or vaporized. He stood his ground continuing to fight as if Break said nothing. A squad of friendly Phantoms bombed the Scarab but it already fired its cannon. Break ducked and Metras silhouette was all that was seen in that green flash along with the Brutes, and then there was nothing. Not The Warthog, not the Brutes, not Metra. Break looked up in the sky. A Covenant capital ship opened its bottom cannon. "It's going to fire... it's going to fire!" "You two go, I'll stay" Karol picked up the Gravity Hammer, and ran into a wave of Brutes. He began to run with Hade, and heard energy explode from behind him, the hammers doing. He quickly accessed his TEAM BIO again, and saw she was already flat lined.

"Sir Get on hurry!" a Pelican flew near him, and lowered its walking ramp. Break jumped and crawled up it. He looked out the back and extended his arm for Hade to catch. She jumped and caught is arm, but the Pelican jerked back. A Brute held on to Hades leg. She kicked it in the face, but it held on tight. "Just let me go!" she said. "No I wont!" "Then... I will… she said." She let go his forearm, and she hit the ground rolling with the Brute. "HE looked back as more Brutes began to swarm around her. A brilliant explosion appeared, as Hade had activated her armors self-destruct sequence. Break looked up into the sky and saw the rain of plasma coming down upon the field. Brutes, marines, Elites, everything began to get engulfed in the wave. "So this is how it is…before the end…" he thought. He listed everyone as MIA and then came down to his name, he listed it as MIA, closed his eyes. The plasma drew near and soon; his Pelican was nothing, not even ash.


End file.
